


Like You Needed Me

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “You want me to eat you out?”Scott shakes his head. “I want to eat you out.” At Stiles’ surprised look, he adds, “I…I like giving it and I’m…pretty good at it. All my previous partners have really enjoyed it.”And…there’s something about the way Scott says that, the modesty in his voice, the thought of him going down on someone enthusiastically and turning them into a wreck – the thought of his Scotty doing that to him – has Stiles’ hard cock twitching against Scott’s thigh, desire burning low in his belly.“Yeah,” he manages. “Yeah, we can totally do that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



The thing is, Stiles kind of thinks he and Scott have a pretty adventurous sex life.

Open communication had been their way forward from the start, so they’ve always been pretty vocal about their likes and dislikes, they’ve never felt uncomfortable with voicing any fantasies. They’ve tried different things; handcuffs, lingerie, toys, public sex, sex in the shower, sex in the car, sex in the –.

The point is, they have a really fucking _great_ sex life. So Stiles is kind of bemused when Scott goes all quiet and shy suddenly. 

They’re in bed and it’s quiet; the trees outside their bedroom window are rustling slightly in the wind, but other than that the night is still and peaceful. Stiles had been stroking Scott’s cock beneath the sheets, murmuring filthy things in his ear, but the second Scott suddenly clammed up and his gaze shifted away, Stiles stopped. Now, he strokes Scott’s arm gently.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asks softly.

“No, I…” Scott meets his gaze and he looks _shy_. “It’s nothing.”

Stiles gives him a considering look, thinking back over his words. “Was it something I said?”

Scott squirms slightly and it’s kind of adorable. He links his fingers with Stiles, shrugging one shoulder in attempt to appear casual as he says, “You mentioned eating me out.”

 _Oh_. Stiles can’t help but grin. It’s not something they’ve actually tried before; Scott’s never brought it up and while Stiles does enjoy both giving and receiving it (Malia had particularly loved giving it during their relationship and he’d generally preferred giving her pleasure by doing it than the act itself), it’s never been high on his list of favourite sexual activities. But if it’s something Scott wants, then he can definitely get on board.

“You want me to eat you out?”

Scott shakes his head. “I want to eat _you_ out.” At Stiles’ surprised look, he adds, “I…I like giving it and I’m…pretty good at it. All my previous partners have really enjoyed it.”

And…there’s something about the way Scott says that, the modesty in his voice, the thought of him going down on someone enthusiastically and turning them into a wreck – the thought of his Scotty doing that to _him_ – has Stiles’ hard cock twitching against Scott’s thigh, desire burning low in his belly. 

“Yeah,” he manages. “Yeah, we can totally do that.”

Scott’s answering smile is soft and sweet and Stiles is struck, not for the first time, with the thought that he would do anything for his boyfriend.

They don’t try it that night; it’s late and their unprepared. They exchange sleepy handjobs and fall asleep curled up in a tangle of limbs. 

They don’t get a chance to try during the week, between work and Allison and Lydia’s housewarming dinner, but when Saturday rolls around, Stiles spends ages in the shower preparing, excitement fluttering in his belly. He’s not usually fussed about being eaten out, but the idea of _Scott_ doing it has him struggling not to come as he preps, not wanting to ruin things before they even got started. 

Scott’s waiting for him in the bedroom, sprawled out on the bed and stroking himself lazy. It’s something so simple, unashamedly pleasuring himself as he waits for Stiles, but it never fails to make heat curl in Stiles’ gut. He smiles when Stiles comes out of the bathroom with just a towel around his hips and sits up, reaching out to tug on one corner and drag Stiles closer. Smiling, Stiles bends down for a slow, soft kiss, giving a pleased sigh as Scott’s hands come up to frame his face.

“We don’t have to try if you don’t want to.” Scott says softly.

Stiles can’t help but grin, rolling his eyes. “Scott, get your tongue on my ass already.”

Scott laughs, eyes crinkling slightly, and tugs the towel away in one smooth movement, tossing it aside. He stands as he kisses Stiles again and then guides him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Stiles’ heart is pounding in anticipation and he smiles when Scott pats his hip affectionately.

Scott spends a while just teasing him, pressing little kisses and nibbles to his cheeks and thighs, sucking a mark on the sensitive flesh of Stiles’ inner thigh to make him moan and twitch. Finally, he feels Scott squeeze his cheeks and part them, but he doesn’t make a move, and the thought of Scott gazing at his most intimate place has heat crawling over Stiles’ skin. 

“ _Scott_.” He breathes.

The first little lick has Stiles dropping his head forward and moaning slowly. Scott’s slow at first, blowing warm onto the sensitive skin so that Stiles shudders and presses back, craving contact; he uses the flat of his tongue lick and rub and do little teasing flicks until Stiles’ fingers curl in the sheets and he’s rocking back, moaning loud enough that with anyone else he’d be embarrassed, but Scott just gives little perfect pleased sounds back and he’s so _perfect_ Stiles almost wants to sob.

Scott traces his rim before dipping inside and it’s too good. A hoarse sound escapes Stiles’ throat but he can’t find words, doesn’t know whether he wants more or less, and Scott gives a little soothing hum that sends pulses of pleasure through Stiles. He sucks a little and Stiles jumps at the sensation, breathing hard, cock hard and aching. He wants to touch himself, but he doesn’t want this to be over yet, so he digs his fingers into the sheets and holds on, trying to anchor himself. Its then that Scott really goes for it, eating him out with unabashed enthusiasm, like he’s fucking _living for it_ , one hand letting go of where it’d been squeezing and massaging his ass cheek to run teasing fingers over Stiles’ rim next to his mouth, then down, over his perineum, and Stiles’ cock is _throbbing_ , he’s practically begging for it when Scott finally touches his cock. It only takes three firm, experienced strokes before he’s coming _hard_ , whole body trembling with it. 

Scott keeps going until Stiles is too sensitive and moans quietly, and then he slowly pulls away. Stiles just about manages to fall to the side, avoiding his own come on the sheets, before rolling onto his back to look at Scott with half lidded eyes. Scott’s flushed, pupils blown wide; he looks _drunk_ from it, and the knowledge that eating Stiles out is what’s made him look like this, is what’s given him so much pleasure, awes Stiles.

“You’re incredible,” he breathes, then reaches out his hands. “C’mere.”

Scott practically collapses on top of him, nuzzling against his neck, and Stiles presses soothing kisses to the skin he can reach as he wraps a hand around Scott’s cock. It doesn’t take long to get him off, Scott humping lazily into his grip, and he loves the quiet moan against his neck as come drips over his fingers and onto his happy trail.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Stiles is exhausted, wants nothing more to sleep, but Scott’s wrecked, blessed out and nuzzling him. 

“Holy fuck,” he murmurs. “Just… _fuck_.”

Scott smiles, presses a kiss to his shoulder. “That was… _thank you_.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh quietly at Scott thanking _him_ , when he’d just receiving the best damn orgasm of his _life_ , and Scott joins in. When the stickiness becomes too uncomfortable, Stiles gets up, getting a warm, damp cloth to clean them both up. Scott is half asleep already, a smile fixed on his face, and Stiles tosses the cloth and stained sheet in the bed, grabbing a clean blanket. He joins Scott, tucking them both in, but draws the line when Scott leans in for a sleepy kiss.

“Maybe after you’ve brushed your teeth and used mouthwash.” He says with a grin.

Scott yawns, nodding his agreement, and promptly wraps himself around Stiles. He presses a little kiss just beneath Stiles’ ear and the last thought on Stiles’ mind as he drifts asleep is, _yeah, I really would do anything for you, Scotty_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
